


Stanbill: A series of drabbles

by Apuzzlingprince



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self-explanatory! These are drabble requests I've fulfilled on tumblr, many of which take place after the Finale, and they're all Stanley Pines / Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Lover

A/N: The song to accompany this is [here](http://vertibird.tumblr.com/post/139507877564/an-i-wanted-to-see-if-i-could-replicate-bills). It's edited to sound like Bill Cipher.

* * *

 

Being host to Bill throughout the night, there were certain things Stanley had come to expect from the demon. Spontaneity, general lunacy, and terrible flirting.  
Tonight he was greeted with a combination of all three. 

“Even for you, this is _weird_.”

A humanoid Bill was gently strumming on guitar that had the appearance of his triangle form, his lips moving around the words to a love song Stanley had enjoyed in his youth (something he suspected Bill knew due to inhabiting his mind). He was managing to maintain a grin despite singing, his toothy maw open wide enough for Stanley to see the tips of razor-sharp teeth. 

“Every night I hope and pray a dream lover will come my way,” he sang, and Stanley felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. There was sound that wasn’t being produced by either Bill or his guitar, high pitched and fluctuating, and it was _unnerving_. “A girl to hold in my arms and know the magic of her charms,” he continued, his voice oddly soothing in contrast to the background noise. 

Stan felt something smack into the backs of his knees and plummeted towards the floor, only to be caught by the plush red cushion of a chair. It crossed the room on its own accord with him still seated in it and stopped just short of Bill.

Bill continued to sing. 

“'Cause I want.” He winked and made a finger gun gesture at Stanley. “A girl.” A beat. “To call.” And another. “My own!” 

As Bill strummed on his guitar, he extended his legs so his feet were seated between Stanley’s thighs, and Stanley went beet red despite his best efforts to remain unaffected by Bill’s coquettish behavior. 

“I want a dream lover so I don’t have to dream alone!”

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Better off without him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill remembers everything, but is powerless to do anything, even alter Stan's mindscape. There's no escape for him, but at least he's got Stan - innocent, memoryless sap that he is - right where he wants him, every time he dreams.

‘Bill Cipher’ was the name of the creature that inhabited his dreams. He was good company; not prone to exasperated and sappy outbursts like his ‘brother’, and most importantly, he made Stanley laugh despite his grievous circumstances. Bill had once said they used to be friends. Closer than friends, in fact. With how fond he was of the creature, Stanley could believe that. 

“You figured out a way to get out yet?” was asked a few times every week. As of yet, Bill didn’t have a positive answer. So far he hadn’t even figured out a way to recover his most basic abilities.

Tonight was no different. “It’s a work in progress!” Bill stated as he settled into the chair Stanley had created for him. The creature often had to live vicariously through Stanley, who was gradually learning how to control every aspect of his dreams to accommodate Bill’s needs. Something Bill was eager to teach Stanley was how to astral project so Stanley would be able to visit him throughout the day as well as night. It was taking a while for Stanley to get the hang of it. It didn’t help that his brother insisted on taking him for walks through Gravity Falls every single day in an attempt to jog his memory.

Stanley willed forth a chair for himself and sat down across from Bill. “Wish you’d hurry up and figure something out. I like my roomie, but I’m gettin’ a little tired of living with him.” He rubbed at the nape of his neck. “He’s always sad. Makes me uncomfortable.”

“Hey, it’s possible I’ll be stuck here forever! But that doesn’t mean you can’t get away from that clingy brother of yours.” Bill inched closer to Stanley, setting one of his thin black hands on Stanley’s knee. “Once you’ve learned to astral project, we can go somewhere no one will bother us.”

“Where? Will it be near Gravity Falls?”

“Don’t worry about it, kid.” Bill’s eye seemed to smile. “I know a place!”

That was enough to satisfy Stanley. “Do you think he’ll be alright? Stanford, I mean. Will he be alright without me?” He had to ask. Bill was a knowledgeable enough creature that he trusted him to have the answer. “His life practically revolves around me.”

“Poindexter? You’ve got the wrong idea, Stanley! He’ll be fine!” Bill reassured him. “Once you’re out of the picture he’ll start focusing on his own life!”

“That’s… that’s probably for the best.” 

“It _is_ for the best.” Bill pet Stanley’s knee. “Just between you and me, the guy needs to live a little.”

“He does spend an awful lot of time indoors when he isn’t with me.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying! He’s probably down in the basement all day trying to figure out a way to get your memories back.”

“Yeah,” Stanley agreed, his voice firm with conviction. “Yeah, you’re right. It’ll be better for both of us if I leave.”

Bill’s form visibly brightened. “It’ll just be me and you soon, Stanley!”

A jolt rocked through Stanley when Bill shot up from his seat and planted a kiss on his nose. It was far from the first time Bill had kissed him, but it never got any less strange that he did so with his eye. 

“Hey, what’d I tell ya about doing that?” Stanley playfully scowled, dragging bill down by his sides so he could place a proper kiss just below his bowtie. “That’s my nose. You’re supposed to kiss here.”

“What, your stomach?”

“That’s your _stomach_?” This was all Stanley managed to get out before Bill had descended and slithered up beneath his dress shirt, planting kisses on his stomach. He yelped so loud that it echoed throughout his mind. The sound didn’t deter Bill from venturing even further, plating kisses on his skin until he popped out of the collar of Stanley’s shirt. 

“Damn it, Bill,” he scowled. The creature planted one last kiss on his mouth.

With his goddamn eye.

“That’ll _never_ not be weird.”


	3. It's the end of the world as we know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amnesiac Stanley and Dictator Bill.

The Pines family – the last hope for humanity – had lost, and Stanley’s sacrifice had been for naught. In the split second it had taken Bill to realize he’d been tricked, he had evacuated Stanley’s mind. Left Stanley to be engulfed by the memory gun and heard him screaming in fury and anguish as Bill departed. 

He killed Mabel first. It was a macabre event, his hands squeezing tight around her frail form until she asphyxiated. She died listening to the sound of her uncle and brother begging and pleading and screaming _please, please, we’ll give you anything you want_ , and knowing _nothing_ would persuade Bill to stop. Her carcass was discarded, thrown out the exit and to where the remaining residents of Gravity Falls were huddled in a group below. A chorus of horrified screaming rose up following the thud of her body hitting the ground.

It didn’t take Ford long to provide Bill with the information he was after once he had started to removed Dipper’s extremities, sending crimson splattering across the floor while Dipper screamed and screamed and screamed, so loud that it was miraculous his throat didn’t give out on him. He let Ford watch as his nephew died from blood loss and then proceeded to turn him back into a gold statue, ensuring he would never be able to hinder Bill’s plans for world domination ever again.

All that remained of the Pines family was Stanley.

And Stanley was blinking slowly and peering across the room, not a hint of comprehension on his face. When Bill approached, he turned his head and an awkward smile stretched across his lips, as though he was greeting a friendly stranger.

“Uh, hey there,” he said, voice slow and uncertain. All that remained of his mind was instinct. 

“Staaaanleeeey.” Bill drew out the use of his name, the bottom lid of his eye rising in glee. 

At this, Stanley looked as confused as a babe that hadn’t yet developed an understanding of object permanence. “Nice to meet you, Stanley. Or is that, uh…” he glanced around. “Is that my name?”

Oh boy. This was going to be _fun_. 

His form was mutable enough to be turned into something resembling a human, though he hadn’t any reason to change it until now. He turned into a thin, towering man before Stanley’s eyes, long yellow coattails unfurling behind him like a carpet and a top hat sprouting up from a head of thick blonde hair. He grinned, and his teeth were as sharp as a sharks. 

Stanley didn’t seem perturbed by this in the slightest. As far as he knew, this was all normal. “That sure is your name!” Bill answered. “But I prefer to call you servant!”

“Servant?”

“You know, because that’s your job! To be my servant!” A flick of Bill’s fingers dragged Stanley up from the floor. 

Stanley’s brow wrinkled and his brown eyes dropped to his hands, which he was worrying against his lap. “What exactly do I do for you?” 

“Good question.” Bill threw an arm over Stanley’s broad shoulders pulled him in close, speaking directly into his ear. “And I have an _eternity_ to answer it.”

Stanley shivered.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even monsters sometimes need to be comforted.

The apocalypse had come and gone, Dipper and Mabel had returned home, Stanford had resumed his research, Stanley had regained his memories

And Bill Cipher had risen up once again, completely devoid of all his powers and forced to inhabit the body of a comatose former priest that had no friends and no family; no one to miss him. He had been the only person in Gravity Falls weak enough of mind to grant Bill entrance. 

Stanley had found Bill in the basement of the shack, upturning furniture in his desperation to find something that would help him regain his powers. He hadn’t noticed Stan’s approach until the man had thrown him bodily to the floor and pinned him down with his knees. The hospital gown hadn’t even made him pause. 

It was shortly after this that Bill had begun to live with them, because Bill didn’t seem able to go more than a few yards from Stanley without feeling awful and Stanley felt similarly unwell when they weren’t in close proximity. Their very beings seemed to be intertwined as a result of his body being momentarily dispersed throughout Stanley’s mind. 

And this made Bill miserable. The demon had never been so despondent in his entire life, not even when restrained to his own dimension. He was human, and powerless, and mortal, and he was going to spend what little time he had left to live being a prisoner to the Pines’, downtrodden and directionless. He spent most of his time in the graveyard, where he would sit and stare at the tomb stones until he got tired enough to need to return to the shack.

 _Time is going so fast_ , he would think as he examined the tomb stones, dropping his head between his legs.

Today was different, however, as Stanley Pines sat down next to him shortly after the passing of noon. He stretched his legs out beside Bill’s and yawned. “Thought I’d find you here. You’re not diggin’ up graves, are you Cipher?”

Bill peered over his shoulder at Stanley. “Nah. Not a bad idea, though!” It’d been a while since he’d had any reason to utilize his voice. He’d never get used to how _normal_ it sounded now. 

He cleared his throat before he resumed speaking. “Just thinking about the inevitably of death.”

“Oh.” Stanley arched an eyebrow. “That not something you’ve had to think about before?”

Bill lifted his chin and set it on his arms, staring forward. Away from Stanley. “No. I was a demon. Demons don’t die.” As he replied, his voice became tight and his eyes began to sting. These were foreign sensations for Bill, and he tried to will them away by rubbing his face into the fabric of his coat.

Stanley’s voice developed an awkward edge. “Hey, uh. You okay? You look like you’re crying.”

“I’m not,” Bill insisted, but he was, his vision going blurry and indistinct as salty tears slid down his cheeks and soaked into his sleeves. He sniffed and trembled, shoving his fingers hard into his eyes in an attempt to stifle the flow. 

It refused to stop. 

“Oh geeze.” Stanley regarded him with a look of extreme discomfort as he wept. After a few moments of contemplative silence, his arms rose to curl around Bill’s trembling form and he pulled Bill into his chest.

Bill cried even harder in response, though he couldn’t say why. His face found Stanley’s shoulder and that was where it remained, scrunched and red as he sobbed away all his fears and misery, and despite everything he had done, everything he had subjected Stanley and his family to, the man let him. He didn’t move away until Bill had shed his very last tear.


End file.
